El Nuevo Mortal
by LaTigreLaTigresa12
Summary: Se trata de que Django se convierte en humano por Frida, quien igualmente esta enamorada de el, pero lamentablemente alguien los intentara separar, alguien que ama a Django...


Se Trata De Que Django Se convierte en humano por Frida, quien igualmente esta enamorada de el, pero lamentablemente alguien los intentara separar, alguien que ama a Django ...

Historia hecha por mi, si lo sube en algun espacio personal favor de poner creditos.

_El Tigre, Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le Pertenece a Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua._

**El Nuevo Mortal.**

**Capitulo 1-Transformación**.

Me refugiaba en una cueva ya que el Sol salia por el horizonte y me da aba en ese momento recorde el motivo por lo Cual Estaba triste o mejor dicho motivos, en primer lugar, mi padre se enojo por haber enviado a mi abuela al Mundo de los Muertos, segundo, ya no queria que viviera con el, tercero, me habian Comprometido con una vieja amiga llamada Selena, pero yo no amaba un joven de la ESA, yo amaba A Esa joven peliazul amiga de Rivera, Frida era, por eso para viaje Aprender un hechizo de la guitarra el que me haria humano, ya que ella no Amaria A UN costal de huesos, practique mas de un mes eran movimientos muy dificiles pero hoy, hoy seria mi Transformación en mortal.  
Toque la sinfonia, tenia que hacer que sonara lo mas fuerte posible por eso Estaba lejos de todas las ciudades, de repente una luz roja salio de entre las nubes oscuras que habia cerca y me dieron, me dolia, Ardia, quemaba.

-AH !!!!!!!!!!!!- grite.

Me lo habian advertido antes pero nunca escuhe, El Gran Paro Rayo, cerca de ahi habia un espejo roto, corri hacia el, no podia creerlo era un chico nuevo diferente, una era verdad decir ...... guapo, mi huesuda imagen "se había convertido en la de un chico de revista, mi cara era redonda, era palida, tenia cabello pelirojo, mis ojos ya no eran negros con rojo, eran castas os como los de Cualquier chico normal, mi piel, mi nueva piel suave era .  
Despues de mirarme por un largo rato escuche unos pasos, de hecho parecia que corrían 2 personas, en ese instante llegaron dos chicos, me fui un lodazal y esconder por arriba de una roca.

-Escuche el ruido por aqui Frida te lo aseguro-dijo el moreno.

-Espera, yo no tengo poderes y no puedo correr asi de rapido-dijo una voz femenina que yo conocia.

Entonces era ella la vi, Frida Suárez, pero lo que me molestaba es que Rivera Estaba con el que me extermino, observaron por todos lados, hasta que la Peliazul giro su rostro y nuestros ojos se encontraron, me escondí, pero escuhe que se dirijia hacia a mi.

- Donde vas?-Dijo Rivera.

-Vi algo por aquí-dijo la peliazulada.

Luego voltee Y Estaba ahi, cara a cara, demasiado cerca, yo tuve que controlarme la adrenalina me hace hacer cosas malas.

- Quien eres?-Dijo la peliazul.

-Yo soy .......- dije pero la voz se me quebro.

-Quien Eres ......- dijo.

-Soy D. .. Dj ... Dja-dije.

-DJA?-Dijo con voz confusa.

-Django-Agache y dije la cabeza.

-Django? como .... mejor dicho que te paso?-dijo ella-como es que estas en carne y hueso? y como es que eres tan ....- dijo.

-Tan ....., bueno lo que pasa es que quise ver como era en mortal-dije-pero dime enserio me veo tan horrible?

-No, no, horrible no es la palabra, es que te ves muy ....... Guapo-dijo ruborizarse al.

-Oh, ya veo-tambien ruborizandome dije.

-Y dime .... A donde vas?-dijo.

-Un CD. Milagro-dije.

- Con tu abuela?-Pregunto.

-No, este mi familia esta enojada conmigo por Mandar a un Sartana a EL Mundo de los Muertos-dije.

-Entonces ...... Donde te quedaras?-pregunto.

-Pus ahi por la calle-dije agachando la mirada.

-Y si ....... te quedas conmigo?-dijo ruborizandose mas como jitomate.

- En ..... ..... es en serio?-Igualmente yo me sonroje mas.

-Si claro-dijo ella.

-De acuerdo-dije.

-Bueno vamonos, oscurece-me tomo la mano y me jalo hasta irnos de ahí.

Mire hacia atras y me di cuenta de que el Rivera "se había ido, nos habia visto platicando y me dio esa oportunidad de estar con ella? bueno lo que sabia que era Ya estaba mas cerca de mi amada.

**CONTINUARA .......**

Bueno este es el primer capitulo de El Nuevo Hijo de hombre, bueno no sospechan quien es el que Va a separar un Django y Frida?, Ella o el (yo si se que es) ama a Django, bueno espero que les haya guatado.


End file.
